Radar systems are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, some radar systems are used in aircraft and watercraft applications for tracking and/or measuring distances to objects. In mobile applications, such as, implementations of radar systems on aircraft and watercraft, limiting the size and weight of a radar system can be desirable. In some instances, the weight and size of the antenna assemblies used by a radar system may be limited by the application. As such, in many settings, it is often desirable to minimize the size and weight of the radar systems, and particularly the size and weight of the antenna assemblies of the radar system.